


Blood Wars

by Geeky_Ren



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, BoyxBoy, Cannibalism, Death, Gangs, M/M, SideVkook, Violence, bts - Freeform, kpop, selfharm, sideNamjin, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Ren/pseuds/Geeky_Ren
Summary: Maybe i'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person.You are everything I think about, everything I need, everything I want.And your name? Min Yoongi, Part of the gang called Bangtan sonyeondan or bulletproof boyscouts.Still i fell in love with you and now it's too hard to let go.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heey everyone,  
> before I begin the story I must warn you.  
> As it says already in the tags, this story contains mentions of Violence, Death, Cannibalism, Abuse, Self harm and other potentially triggering things.  
> If you are sensitive to these kinds of things, please for your own safety do not read this fanfiction.  
> Having said that I do hope you all can enjoy reading this and have wonderful day.

Park Jimin's life has been a living hell for as long as he can remember.  
He is small, shy and a bit chubby which makes him the perfect target at school as well as at home.

At school he constantly gets beaten up and yelled at by his classmates and other students for being too feminine.  
At home he has his deadbeat drunk father who constantly abuses his family, and his mother who never seems to care at all as long as she gets her weekly money to go shopping.  
Since he was only 9 years old Jimin had to fend for both him and his little brother Jihoon.  
Now at the age of 19 Jimin still lives in his parents' house going through the days being abused by his father, working hard at his daytime job to eventually buy a safe home for him and his younger brother.  
Jimin's younger brother Jihoon who just turned fourteen had always adored his older brother.  
In his eyes Jimin was strong, independent and safe, a person he could trust with his life.  
Quite literally at that since Jimin was the one who would always take the beatings whenever his dad got angry, telling him to go hide in his room with his door locked.  
He never liked that his brother got hurt because of him bit Jimin had always told him not to interfere.   
With Jimin around, the house seemed to remain relatively safe as he would make sure to take care of his younger brother and stay away from their father.

One day though everything just collapsed.

The house of cards that was so carefully threaded through the years finally collapsed under all the pressure.


	2. One

Jimin's P.O.V:  
The bell rung signaling yet another school day coming to an end.  
Silently I collected my stuff before I left the classroom, 4:30 My watch read which meant I only had about half an hour to make it to my part time job.  
I rushed out of the building, grabbing my bike as I took of down town.  
It was Monday which meant I would be working at the bakery downtown from 5 till 11 before I would go home to quickly finish my homework and go to sleep.  
The ride to the bakery didn't take long as I always drove through the alleys and short cuts, making it to the bakery in exactly 25 minutes.  
With 5 minutes to spare I quickly parked my bike and rushed inside, pulling on my apron before getting to work.  
Work at the bakery honestly wasn't bad the noona's always seemed to adore me for some reason, always trying to stuff me with cupcakes and other sweets they would be baking.  
The story had a rustic and very peaceful style and interior and the client's where also always very friendly.  
which I blame on the fact they were mostly elderly women always treating me like I was their grandson or something, but I honestly didn't mind that much.  
Yes it was awkward because I wasn't used to positive attention in any way but I guess it felt sort of nice?  
Throughout the evening I would bring the cake's and other sweets and drinks to the tables as well as clean and help out in the kitchen whenever I was needed.

At around 10 in the evening two boys about my age walked in.  
They were dressed in all black and didn't really seem that special though there was one thing that seemed to catch my eye, their hair colors.  
The first boy had dark blue hair perfectly matching his complexion, making his porcelain white skin stand out even more.  
The second boy, who seemed to be a bit younger then me had dark green hair and a slightly toned skin.  
Even though he seemed younger he definitely looked well-built and for a split second I wondered what type of workout I would have to do to get a body like that.  
However I was pulled from that thought when the two boys called me over.  
'Hello welcome to candy's what would you like to order?' I asked politely.  
The Blue haired boy just continued to look at the other boy when he spoke up.  
'One red velvet cake for him that will be all' the boy said before he started talking to the other boy about something I didn't quite understand.  
I just nodded mumbling a quick 'right away sir' before I walked off to go get the order.  
When I placed the cake on the table about a minute later I could have sworn I heard them talk about having to pick up a new delivery that evening and something about weapons.  
Telling myself I probably just heard it wrong and they were probably talking about something else I continued on with my work.  
After the two boys had paid and left the store seemed to die down a bit.  
It was already 10:20 in the evening and most people wouldn't go out for a cupcake or something this late in the evening, especially since the constantly reoccurring murders and kidnappings happening the past month.

At about 11:15 I left the store, bidding goodbye to my co-workers and boss before I grabbed my bike and drove home.  
Knowing my parents would always pass out around 11 I quietly made my way through the house, careful not to wake them up.  
Reaching my room I carefully twisted the door knob and walked in, dropping my book bag on my desk as I went to get changed.  
I had just settled down at my desk starting on my homework when the door to my room opened, revealing my 5 years younger brother Jihoon.  
'come in' I said softly, turning back to my homework as Jihoon grabbed a chair and came to sit next to me.  
'How was your day Hyung? Did anything fun happen?' he asked softly as he looked at me with his big innocent doe eyes.  
Putting my pen down for a bit I turned to my younger brother as I then proceeded to tell him about how one of the noona's from the bakery had tripped, knocking over a bowl of flower resulting the whole kitchen to look like some kind of winter wonderland.  
Or how a kid had stolen a piece of cake from his sister when she wasn't looking, denying he took it while his mouth was stained with the pink frosting the girl had.  
Jihoon laughed softly as he looked up at me. ' I'm glad you had fun at work today Hyung.'  
I finished my homework while continuing to talk to Jihoon about his day and other random things.  
It was 2 in the morning when I stood up, closing my books and putting them away.  
'You should go to sleep Hoonie it's late already' I mumbled as I got ready for bed myself.  
'can I sleep here with you Hyung, I'm scared' He whispered, burying himself deeper into his sweater.  
I sighed softly as I walked over to the bed, getting in as I called Jihoon over.  
'Come here' I said as I lifted the covers for him to get in.  
Jihoon turned off the lights and climbed into the bed as he cuddled up against my side.  
'Goodnight Hyung' he mumbled, already half asleep.  
'Goodnight Hoonie' I whispered, placing a soft kiss the top of his head before I closed my eyes too.  
It took quite a while for me to actually fall asleep but eventually I did, my dreams getting consumed by the pitch black darkness around me.  
At 7 in the morning my alarm went off as I slowly got up.  
I slowly tip toed through the room, careful not to wake Jihoon who was still sleeping soundly on the bed.  
Debating if I should wake him up to say goodbye or not I decided to just leave a note, Jihoon had a day off today and I thought he could use all the rest he could get.  
Grabbing my book bag and an apple I got out of the house and quickly drove to school, Ready for a new day of classes and work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii,  
> Chapter one is here everyone.  
> Just a quick side-note before you go on.  
> (Jimin's Nickname for Jihoon is either Hoonie or Woozi in this story so yeahh.)  
> Sorry to keep you waiting, enjoy :)


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey everyone,  
> I just wanted to do a short chapter from Jihoon's perspective so I hope you all know what's going on with him a bit better, about why he's so scared to sleep alone and such.  
> Also Jihoon look's like the picture shown above, with the light orange hair :)  
> Enjoy X

Jihoon's P.O.V  
I came home from school at around 4:30 knowing Jimin would have work until late that night, meaning I was alone with my parents.  
Deciding it would probably be best for me to leave my parents alone I walked up to my room, carefully closing and locking the door as I started on my homework.  
It wasn't even five minutes later that I heard the first glasses break as my father started yelling at who I assumed was my mother.  
Tears started forming in my eyes as I heard my mother scream for my father to stop and to calm down but he never did.  
The fight continued as my father yelled at my mother how much he hated all of us and how he would kill us eventually.  
This went on for about two hours as I plugged in my earphones, blasting music loudly to drown out the noise as I fought through my tears.  
It was times like this I really wished Jimin would be here, he always knew how to calm me down.  
He would take me out of the house for long walks or fun things whenever my parents would fight just so I wouldn't have to hear and see all of that.

At around 7 I jumped up from the sudden knocking on my door.  
Seeing as the knocking was light I knew it was my mother so I stood up carefully unlocking the door before opening it.  
In the hall my mother was stood, leaning against the wall.  
I saw how she was trying to hide what was going on but still I noticed the slight blood stains on her clothing or the cut on her head.  
As soon as I had opened the door she stood up straight and looked at me before speaking up.  
'Jihoon I will be put with my friends tonight so don't expect me home, behave and don't make your dad to mad okay?' she said, quickly pecking the top of my head before she walked off.  
For what felt like a century I just stood there, staring at the spot my mother was standing earlier.  
Eventually I sighed and walked back into my room, locking the door before collapsing on my bed.  
Flashbacks of previous fights between my father and my mother flew through my head, eventually turning in fights between my father and my brother.  
The sound of the belt buckle hitting my brother's back, the glass shattering and the ear piercing screams felt like they were completely drowning me.  
I noticed my breathing speeding up fast so I walked over to the window, opening it as I took Jimin's advice.  
Jimin had always told me that whenever I would get a panic attack I would have to look out the window and focus.  
He told me I would have to find 1 thing I could feel, 2 things I could smell, 3 things I could touch, 4 things I could hear and 5 things I could see.  
By doing this I would put my focus on finding those things instead of on my breathing and thoughts, effectively calming me down.  
The rest of the evening I just tried to focus on finishing my homework and playing some games.

At around 11:45 I heard the door to Jimin's room open and close, I waited for a couple more minutes to see if I heard anything else before I made my way over to Jimin's room.  
Carefully I opened the door as to not disturb Jimin as I stood in the door opening.  
Jimin looked up at me before he softly told me to come in, returning back to what I assumed was his homework.  
I grabbed the chair from the corner of the room and joined Jimin at his desk.  
'How was your day Hyung? Did anything fun happen?' I asked softly as I looked up at Jimin.  
Jimin put his pen down before he turned to face me, proceeding to tell me about some fun things that happened at his work today.  
I laughed softly at my brother's stories, looking up at him.   
'I'm glad you had fun at work today Hyung.'  
The rest of the time we continued talking to each other about my day and other things while Jimin finished his homework.  
I told him about my panic attack and about the fight between our parents, mentioning that mother had left earlier that evening and hadn't returned yet.  
Unfortunately that happened a lot, after a fight my mother would just go out saying she would go to some friends and then just stay away for a couple of days.  
It was two in the morning when Jimin stood up, putting away all of his stuff as he walked over to his bed.  
'You should go to sleep Hoonie it's late already' he mumbled.  
'can I sleep here with you Hyung, I'm scared' I whispered softly, burying myself deeper into my sweater as the fear of being alone took over my mind.  
Jimin sighed softly as he walked over to the bed, getting in as he called me over.  
'Come here' he said as he lifted the covers for me to get in.  
I stood up and turned off the lights before climbing into the bed, cuddling up against Jimin's side.  
'Goodnight Hyung' I mumbled before everything went black, sleep consuming me.

When I woke up the next morning Jimin was already gone, a note sitting neatly on the bedside table.  
I grabbed it and carefully opened it as I read what it said.

Good morningggg  Woozi-ya,  
I do hope you slept well,  
I was a bit late so I didn't really have time to make breakfast.  
but I left you some money on my desk to go grab some breakfast.  
I have work today after school at the library until 7,  
but I promise I'll take you out for dinner after.  
I hope you have a nice day little brother.  
Loves, your cotton candy brother Jimin.

 

I laughed softly at the nickname Jimin had given himself before I got up.  
Since I had no intention at all to stay home alone today with my father I just got changed and grabbed the money Jimin left me before I took off.  
After getting some iced coffee and a bagel I decided to just spend my day at the park, walking around aimlessly until it was time for me to go home.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyy everyone,  
> here is the new chapter for this week,  
> hope you enjoy.
> 
> I've been a bit busy but from now on I will try to write longer chapters.
> 
> lots of love XX

A month had flown by like it was nothing, the situation at home seemingly getting worse by the day.  
After the last fight my parents had about five days ago my mother walked out, not leaving a single trace behind.  
Even though the bond between me and my mother was practically zero, she was still my mother and I did worry about her.  
Unfortunately that didn’t lasted long as my top priority was worrying about the safety of my younger brother as my father had one of his drunken rages again.

Jihoon and I were both siting in the living room doing our homework when my dad appeared in the doorway, a half empty bottle of soju in his hand.  
His eyes were bloodshot and glaring down at me and Jihoon so I already knew how late it was.

‘go to your room and lock the door Hoonie’ I spoke up as our father began walking over, yelling profanities left and right  
‘But Jimin…’  
“Do as I say right now Jihoon, don’t argue. I will come get you when it’s safe.’ I said, pleading for Jihoon to do as I said.  
He looked at me one last time before he nodded, lowering his head as he walked out of the room.  
When I heard the twisting of the lock seconds later I knew that at least Jihoon would be safe.  
‘Dad’ I said softly, threading very carefully as to not make him explode.  
My efforts seemed to be in vain though as seconds later I could feel an immense pain blowing through my head, the sound of breaking glass following not much later.  
Due to the shock and speed off it I didn’t realize my father had thrown the bottle to my head until I could feel the blood dripping down my face.

‘Shut up you damn brat, It’s all your fault!’ ‘It’s because of you disgusting faggot and that stupid brother of yours that I have to live this way.’  
‘That whore of a mother of yours where is she HMMM!! I’m sure you know right, tell me now!!’  
Those were just a couple of the things I got thrown at me, as my father’s angry figure stalked closer and closer.  
I clenched my eyes shut in fear, knowing what would be coming next.  
One after another the kicks and punches were swung at my body.  
After repeatedly getting hit on my head I collapsed to the ground, unable to fight the growing darkness in my vision until eventually everything went dark.

When I came to later on I noticed my father passed out on the couch, shattered glass and toppled over furniture decorating the whole room.  
Tears were burning in my eyes as I slowly stood up, biting through the excruciating pain in my body.  
I went to my bedroom first to get some clean clothes before I made my way to the bathroom.  
Grabbing the first aid kid from the shelf I quickly cleaned and took care of my wounds, Throwing the blood stained clothing in the washing machine right away so Jihoon wouldn’t have to see it.  
After I was done I pulled on a long sleeved sweater, hiding the new cuts and bruises.  
Cleaning the living room, getting rid of the glass and putting the furniture back where it belongs I sighed.  
‘I really hope I can take Jihoon away from this place soon.’ I thought to myself before I walked over to his room.

Knocking on the door I softly called out Jihoon’s name.  
The door opening only seconds later as a mop of light blond hair jumped at me, hugging me like his life depended on it.  
Carefully I lifted him up taking him back into the bedroom and closing the door.  
I sat down on the small couch in Jihoon’s room with him in my lap, just letting him hug me in silence for now.  
It had become a standard routine after every beating I received.  
I would go to Jihoon’s room and we would just hug in silence for a while before Jihoon would start crying, demanding to every single new wound.  
Not wanting to upset him even more I never showed him my body, Keeping all the cuts, bruises and scars well-hidden underneath my clothes.

That evening I stayed with Jihoon, tucking him into bed safely and stroking his hair until he eventually fell asleep.  
Knowing I wouldn’t be able to get any sleep tonight I stood up and walked over to the windowsill, just sitting down and staring at the moon and the stars in the sky.  
At night everything just seemed so peaceful.  
When I was little I used to be scared of the dark but as I grew older I started to like the dark more and more, to me it just had something calming.  
Yeah sure most people associate darkness with danger, with evil and sinister things, with fear but to me the darkness just felt safe and comforting.  
Maybe I felt this way because of how my life currently was,   
Maybe I felt this way because even though all the dark images in my mind scared me they also gave me a sense of power,  
Maybe darkness was just something that was always there and so I just grew accustom to it.  
Whatever it was, I wasn’t planning on letting it go anytime soon.

And so as the time wasted away into nothingness, the darkness depleting, making way for the already rising sun.  
I just continued to sit in that windowsill unmoving as I thought about my life, completely oblivious to the danger currently lurking only a few days away from now.


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey everyone,  
> Here is the new chapter but before you read it I do have to warn you.  
> This chapter contains graphic scenes of Murder/Death that may trigger some people.  
> having said that enjoy the new chapter I guess.  
> Also the first person of the 6 remaining angels( next to Jimin of course who is the main character) called BTS will be in this chapter.  
> Not gonna tell you which one though ;)

Today was Wednesday, the only day (apart from Sunday) that I didn’t have my part time job after school.  
During my last class of the day I noticed my phone kept buzzing in my pocket.  
Knowing my teacher was very strict and he would definitely cease my phone I decided to wait until after classes to check the messages, besides it couldn’t be that important right?

When my class was finally over I packed my bag and left the school building, checking my messages as I walked to my bike.

From: Carrot head (Woozi-ah)  
Send: 14:30pm

Hyung,  
Mom just came home and dad looks really angry….

 

From: Carrot head (Woozi-ah)  
Send: 14:35pm

Hyung,  
Mom and dad are fighting again.  
Dad thinks mom cheated on him and he is really angry.  
I locked myself in your bedroom but he is trying to kick in the door.

From: Carrot Head (Woozi-ah)  
Send: 14:45

Hyung please come home soon.  
Dad is really losing it and I’m so scared.

As I continued to read the messages Jihoon had send me my heart started beating like I had just run a marathon.  
I knew my father had always been violent but Jihoon had never messaged me to come home.  
It wasn’t though till I had read the last messages that my heart sunk to the floor as I began to run like my life depended on it, and in a way I guess it did I just didn’t realize it yet then.

I grabbed my bike and quickly took off but the whole way home the words of that last message just kept playing in my head over and over again.

From: Carrot head (Woozi-ah)  
Send: 15:30pm.

Hyung,  
Please I’m so scared, dad grabbed the gun and he keeps screaming at mom that he will kill us all.  
I climbed out the window and ran to the park to hide but mom is still in the house.  
If you go home, please be careful Hyung.

I don’t want him to hurt anyone anymore.  
Running up the driveway and throwing my bike to the side I could already hear my father yelling at my mother.  
Opening the door carefully, afraid of what I would see I was met with my father pointing the gun at my mother.  
I wanted to scream, I wanted to run to her and take her away, I wanted to take the gun away from my father but I just stood there frozen, not even able to lift a single finger.  
So I stood there watching my mother plead for her live with so much fear in her eyes.  
I stood there as I watch my father pull the trigger, blood painting the walls as my mother’s lifeless body fell to the ground.  
Eventually I found the strength in me to move and so in complete panic I tried to grab my phone as I ran down the driveway, tears beginning to stream down my face.

Panicked and confused I eventually managed to dial 911, telling the woman on the phone that my father had shot my mother.  
The woman tried to calm me down and asked me what my address was as police where on the way.  
To assure my safety the woman stayed on the phone with me until the police officers arrived.

Police cars flooded the street, Police and medical staff running around busting into the house.  
My whole body just felt numb and I could just stand there and stare as my father was brought out in handcuffs and pushed into one of the police cars.  
Minutes later the medical staff came out of the house with a stretcher with I white cloth over it though I could still see a bloody hand dangling off the side.  
Two police officers came over to me and started talking to me but I couldn’t focus on a word they were saying.  
Suddenly I remembered why I raced home in the first place as my head shot up.  
‘I …. I have to go get my brother, he must be so scared right now.’ I said as I was about to turn around and run off to the park, A hand on my shoulder though made me freeze on the spot.

I talked to the officers after they had managed to calm me down enough to do so.  
I showed them the messages my younger brother had send me as well as answering all their questions about our family.  
Eventually they must have had enough information as they got a car and went with me to go get Jihoon.

Just as I expected I found Jihoon sitting under the willow tree the two of us went to since we were little, what I didn’t expect to was the green haired boy sitting with him.  
As soon as I was close enough I called out his name, Jihoon immediately jumping up and running to me.  
He kept mumbling about how scared he was and how glad he was I was there now.  
Seeing him like this my heart broke as I thought to myself I had to tell him our father got arrested and our mother was dead.  
I didn’t really have the time to think about anything to say to him because as soon as he pulled back he noticed the two police officers standing a bit of to the side.

‘Hyung…’

‘Jihoon listen’

‘why are those police officers with you Hyung? What happened, where is mom?’  
Tears started welling up in my eyes as I looked at him.

‘I’m really sorry Hoonie, I came too late.’ I whispered softly, tears welling up in my eyes.  
Jihoon looked up at me shaking his head vigorously as tears streamed down his face.

‘No… No it’s not true right? Please tell me this is just a mistake Hyung.’

‘I’m sorry Hoonie, I wish I could.’ I said as I tightly hugged him to my chest.  
Holding onto him as sobs raked through his body, forgetting about my own pain and confusion for a while in order to be there for him.

It could have been a minute it could have been an hour that we were just standing there as I kept whispering at Jihoon to calm him down.  
Eventually the police officers asked the two of us a couple more questions, about how old we were and if we had a place to stay now.  
After I assured the officers I was 19 and I would take care of my brother they left, that’s when I realized the other boy was still there, awkwardly standing to the side.

‘I’m sorry about all of this, are you one of Jihoon’s friends?’ I asked, the boy looking strangely familiar to me.

‘My name is Jeon Jungkook sir, I’m in the same class as Jihoon.’ The boy said, politely bowing his head to me.

Nodding slightly I looked up at him.  
‘well Jungkook, thank you for staying with my brother.’  
‘I guess it’s about dinner time, would you like to join us Jungkook? Nothing fancy I was just thinking of going to Domino’s or something.’

The boy looked to be doubting what he should do as he spoke up again in a softer voice this time.

‘Are you sure that’s okay, I don’t want to burden you or anything.’  
I smiled at him softly as I shook my head.  
‘Not at all I’m sure Jihoon could use the company of a friend right now.’

Eventually the boy nodded his head and the three of us started walking, agreeing pizza was good for now.

While Jihoon and Jungkook sat in the boot, talking while they stuffed their mouths with pizza I kept myself a bit off to the side, thinking about where I would go with Jihoon now.  
Knowing what had taken place there I certainly didn’t want to stay in our parents’ house and although I had saved up quite a bit I knew it wasn’t enough to get a house and feeding both me and Jihoon.  
Not really capable of making any drastic decisions now I just decided for tonight I would get some stuff from me and Jihoon and stay the night at a hotel, waiting till tomorrow to make any moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Side note that has nothing to do with this story, Stan talent, Stan this new boy group Blanc7* ;)
> 
> Wellpp... I cried writing this part because I found it to be so sad for them even though it's fiction and I wrote it myself. (Guess I'm just a soft bitch like that sometimes)  
> Anyways I wrote a longer chapter this time and I will try to keep it like that.
> 
> Most important thing though I wrote this today on 09-03-2017 which is the birthday of the one and only Min Yoongi, the light in my life and the cutest most down to earth rapper/ idol you will ever meet.  
> Dear Min Yoongi,  
> Happy birthday, I hope you can spent your day in joy and love with family and friends.  
> I love you.  
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Heey everyone,  
> Just a small prologue to let you know a bit of what's going to happen in this story.  
> Just a heads up Jimin won't properly meet Yoongi and the others for a couple more chapters, right now it's just about his life with Jihoon and his parents.  
> Some of the other boys are however hidden in the first couple of chapters but more as background characters ;P  
> I hope you all enjoy the story :)


End file.
